Love Unlimited
by Jaleesa J
Summary: Their love was unlimited, nothing could stop it. In fact, different livetimes seemed to enhance it. Ratings vary.
1. Childhood

**A/N: Hey everybody! Its been a looong time huh? Well, i wanted to make a new story, so here it is! Hope ya enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Love Unlimited**

**_~Lifetime 1: Childhood~_**

Little Orihime ran passed the tall, luminous trees of the forest. She jumped over fallen branches and crawled under bushes. She tore and ripped her new dress, the pretty pink now stained with the earth and grass. She scrapped her knees; little droplets of blood ran down her small legs. Of course she didn't notice, little Orihime had to hurry; she had to get the place where _he_ would be.

The boy with the bright orange hair that rivaled her own.

The boy with the deep, shinning, chocolate eyes that had more depth than her own.

The boy with the never-ending scowl, who seemed to smile only around her.

The boy who she wanted to be with forever, to always be near him.

She kept running; she was almost there.

Bursting out of the forest, little Orihime breathed hard. She was tired, dirty, and out of breath, but that didn't matter.

She made it.

She had made it to the meadow, the one filled with sunflowers and lavender and dandelions. The place where _he_ would be.

Looking around, she spotted _him,_ and she felt her heart beat a little faster.

He was scowling, as usual; he hadn't noticed her yet. He was peering at an ant-hill, gently poking it with a stick. He didn't seem to have intent to harm the ants; he was just bored. That's when he noticed he wasn't alone, and he glanced over his shoulder. He saw _her, _and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

That girl with the long, auburn hair that was almost the same color as his.

That girl with the beautiful, glowing grey ashen eyes that had more life than his own.

That girl who always smiled, who always laughed and was always happy.

The girl he felt the need to protect, to care for, and to love.

He turned around, facing her fully. They stared at each other, neither one moving, neither one showing any emotion on their young faces. Orihime was the first to break, laughing gaily. The boy felt his lips pull up into a smile, and then he started laughing along with her. After about two minutes of non-stop laughing, Orihime finally calmed down. Not even taking a moment to rest, She started running to the boy, in a full out sprint. Bracing himself, he put his arms out, waiting for the little girl to crash into him.

And crash she did.

She ran into the boy so hard, she brought him down to the ground. Letting out a small groan, the boy glanced at the girl in his arms, who looked at him with concern. Feeling guilty, she gulped quietly and said,

"Ichi-kun? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Her sing-song voice did seem to ease the small pain in his back, and he nodded. Smiling, she got off him and laid by him, snuggling into his side. Feeling her change in position, he placed an arm around her, and turned his head toward her. He looked at this girl, this girl who seemed to have such an effect on him. Even though he was two years her senior, he liked her more than any of the girls his age, especially that mean, spiteful Rukia.

She blinked at him with her ashen eyes, and he found himself smiling again. He didn't feel the need to be anything other than himself around her, and he liked that. A slight breeze went by and Orihime shivered, snuggling even closer to her Ichi-kun. Seeing her distress, he took off his jacket and put it over her. He noticed how her dress was ripped and torn, and how she had scrapped her knees. It was autumn, and she was outside with nothing to protect her from the cooling weather. He felt his smile turn into a frown; he didn't like how she got hurt so easily, how she didn't look after herself-

His train of thought was cut off when he felt pressure on his chest. Orihime now lay with her head on his chest, her eyes tightly closed. Ichigo felt a sight blush creep through him; she had never been _this_ close to him before. He wondered what she was doing, and as if she could read his mind, she said,

"Nee, Ichi-kun, your heartbeat is going kinda fast. Are you nervous?"

Ichigo cleared his throat and replied back,

"No Hime, I'm not nervous."

She opened her eyes and frowned, her small, pink lips poking out into an adorable pout. She lifted her head and leaned forward, their faces not even a breath away. She put a small hand on his chest, right where her head once was, and looked into his eyes.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?"

Ichigo felt his face get hotter and hotter; he couldn't _believe _a _five_ year old girl could make him, an _eight_ year old for Christ's sake, blush and nervous.

"I- I just… I'm uh, well…"

Orihime waited patiently, never breaking their eye contact. Unknowing, she leaned forward, anticipating his answer.

Ichigo seemed to notice her leaning forward, but he was frozen in his place. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. Just stopping before his lips, Orihime's eyes dropped down. She closed her eyes again and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. Ichigo's heart started beating even faster, if that was possible. Opening her eyes, she looked back up and smiled, showing her pearly whites.

"Ichi-kun, you smell so _good…"_

That was all Ichigo could take as he licked his suddenly dry lips. Orihime noticed his action, and titled her head to the side. She kept her eyes on his lips as she said,

"Ichi-kun, have you had your first kiss yet?"

That question totally threw him; he was _not _expecting his little Orihime to ask such a question. Swallowing hard, he tried to keep his voice at his normal pitch, but it squeaked a little as he answered,

"No." Clearing his throat, he continued, "Have you?"

Another breeze went by, and Orihime clutched his jacket and pulled it tighter around her. She gently shook her head no, and looked back into his eyes.

It was starting to get dark, the sun slowly disappearing behind the trees. It was getting colder too; the sun taking all its warmth with it. Ichigo knew he should get up; he should tell her to go home, and to not come back here.

But he couldn't.

He wanted to stay like this forever, with her being this close to him, with them staring into their eyes. He let his wants over his sense, and with his body moving on his own, he closed the short distance between them and gently kissed her.

The kiss didn't last long, just long enough to make it officially count. He pulled back, his lips still warm from the contact with hers. Orihime looked in a daze, lifting a petite hand to brush her still tingling lips. She looked at him and smiled.

But this smile was her brightest, her happiest, her biggest smile ever.

Ichigo could only stare in amazement at her. Her smiles were contagious, and he smiled a little too. A distant voice seemed to bring them out of their daze. Orihime jumped up, and held out her two small hands to him. Still smiling, he grabbed her hands as she pulled him up. There was a silence between the two young ones, neither knowing what to say. The voice called out again, and Orihime broke the silence.

"Ichi-kun, I have to go now, Sora-niisan is calling."

Nodding, Ichigo silently watched her walk away, her long hair shining from the now present moon and stars. Ichigo hurriedly ran over to a rose bush and picked one, cutting his finger in the process. Wincing a little, the boy ran to the girl, catching up with her. Stopping, Orihime looked at him, and the rose he carried in his hand. Glancing up in glee, she took the flower. Stepping forward, she got on her tip-toes gave him another kiss. Smiling, she turned back around, and ran into the forest, disappearing into it.

Putting a hand on his chest, he felt his still racing heartbeat. With the other hand, he gently touched his lips, knowing that _she_ kissed him twice. He did something so out of character, it would have surprised even Orihime if she was still there. He laughed out loud. He was _truly _happy, something he hadn't been for a while. Looking once last time to where she disappeared, he summoned a black butterfly. Opening the doors to soul society, he disappeared without a trace.

The meadow was quiet at last.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter one. hope ya liked it! there's gonna be 4 more chapters i think. yeah. so... review! :D**


	2. Music

**A/N: Well hello everyone! How was your week? Good? Well if not, hopefully this can make it better! Enjoy :)**

* * *

~Lifetime 2: Music~

Ichigo closed his eyes as he played the piano, his fingers swiftly moving through the keys. He knew this song by heart, the melody etched forever in his mind. But no matter how many times he played, it never ceased to amaze him how _she _would perform. The way _her _voice would gradually crescendo, then drop back down to breathy whisper. The way _her_ eyes would shine, those striking ashen orbs that seemed to pierce through his heart. And who could forget her smile, which seemed to save even the darkest room, and bring it light?

While he was thinking about her bright smile, the stage lights gently dimed for _her _arrival. Ichigo ended his current song, and softly started playing _her _arrival song.

The curtains opened with a loud _swoosh, _andGasps from every patron of the audience were heard from each corner of the small club. Wolf Whistles blew out, hands clapped, feet stomped as all the men laid eyes on _her. _Looking up from the keys, Ichigo nearly felt his eyes pop out of his sockets. He nearly played the wrong note, but he _barely _caught himself.

Ichigo had every reason to be distracted. She usually was beautiful and gorgeous... But tonight, _she was breathtaking_. Her long, auburn locks were pulled back on one side with a large, fresh magnolia flower. Her doe-grey eyes seemed to mesmerize anyone who dared to look in them, making them fall under her spell. Her sparkling white dress showed _every _curve of her stunning physique; running your eyes up and down her body was like getting lost in a maze.

She slowly sauntered to the microphone, her eyes smiling as she basked in the appraise from the audience. Each sway of her hips earned another great response from the crowd.

'_At this rate, she won't even need to sing' _Ichigo thought absentmindedly, still following the rhythmic sway of her body.

She finally reached the mic, and all the rowdiness from the audience died down instantly. All the lights dimmed in the small night club, save the one spotlight directed at her. Raising one elegantly gloved arm, she motioned at Ichigo to begin playing once again. After mouthing, "_Which song?" _Ichigo frowned in confusion asshe smiled before turning her attention to the audience, never answering his question.

"Good evening gentlemen, I hope that you all enjoyed yourselves so far."

Yells and claps where the response to her question, and she chuckled softly. Waiting for the applause to die down, she continued,

"Well, I have a special song for you all." Placing a hand over her heart, she kept on,

"This is a song that my fellow pianist and I just came up with a couple of days ago."

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up as she continued talking. She couldn't be talking about _that_ song, could she?

As if reading his mind, she finished by saying, "…The song is called _My Funny Valentine._ I hope you all enjoy it."

Backing up from the mike a bit, she gently cleared her throat. Silence filled the club as she gathered herself, preparing for yet another stellar performance. Stealing a quick glance at Ichigo, she batted her eyes twice, signaling him to begin after two counts.

Ichigo was nervous; they had come up with this song while messing around in rehearsal a few days back, and she wanted to play it _now? _He knew there was no point in auguring with her; after all, her name was Orihime: _weaving princess_. Weaving because her voice seemed to weave through your mind, making you a puppet to her desires.

Cracking his knuckles, Ichigo began to play the first measure, quickly losing himself in the intricate melody. When the second measure began, Orihime began to sing delicately, as if she would break the words. Her voice was as light as a feather as she gently sung the first verse:

"_Behold the way our fine feathered friend, his virtue doth parade; thou knowest not, my dim-witted friend, the picture thou hast made. _

_Thy vacant brow and thy tousled hair conceal thy good intent. Thou noble upright truthful sincere, and slightly dopey gent."_

Pausing briefly, she breathed in some much needed air. Continuing on to the next verse, her voice gradually became stronger.

"_You're my…funny valentine. Sweet comic, valentine._

_You make me smile with my heart._

_Your looks are laughable; unphotographable._

_Yet you're my favorite work of art." _

Ichigo felt himself drawn in too the sheer pureness of her voice; it wasn't sultry, or seductive even. Yet it had _something_ that managed to captivate anyone who listened. It never surprised him how he _always _seemed to lean into her voice, no matter how many times he heard it before.

"_Is your figure less than Greek?_

_Is your mouth a little week, when you open it to speak?_

_Are you smart?_

_But don't change a hair for me, not if you care for me;_

_Stay little valentine, stay._

_Each day is valentine's day."_

She ended the last note on a high pitch wail; and it seemed to break the trace she had put everyone under. Ichigo let the last note on the piano linger, letting it fade to silence. After about a beat of stillness, mad applause came from the audience. It was deafening. Ichigo found himself wincing from the loudness, and he glanced back at Orihime to see if she was having the same reaction. Of course, the weaving princess was smiling that super-white smile, making her whole body lit up and shine. Standing up from the piano bench, he found even himself smirking a little.

She bowed a couple of times, yelled out happy "Thank you!"s to the audience, and started to walk off stage. Ichigo held out his hand for her, and she graciously took it and smiled at him. Ichigo smiled back too, and proceeded to guide her backstage. The heavy curtain dropped behind them, barely blocking out the sound from the still going applause.

He guided her through the madhouse that was the backstage; pass the lingering musicians, pass the chatty dancers, until they finally reached her dressing room. Opening the door for her, Orihime gave him a thankful smile as she proceeded into her safe heaven. Promptly upon entering, she headed straight for the couch, letting out a blissful sigh as she fell upon it.

Ichigo chuckled from the doorway, amused at her display. Orihime looked up from her comfortable position, looking at Ichigo with her doe eyes.

"Ichi-kun?"

Sighing, Ichigo ran a hand through his spikey orange locks before replying,

"Yeah Hime?"

Orihime sat up from her previous position, and started fidgeting with her hair. Orihime was such an enigma; on stage she had a confidence that seemed to radiate. However, once the stage lights were gone and the microphone was far from her reach, she was very, _very _shy. She blushed every time he called her name; she seemed to give him sideways glances when she thought he wasn't looking. But he was always aware of her, always knowing when she was being sly and what not. He continued to muse about Orihime and her tendencies before her sweet voice broke through his thoughts.

"I- I wanted to tell you something. Could you close the door please?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo gave her a questioning look. Feeling his stare, Orihime avoided looking back at all costs. Seeing as she wasn't going to comply, he gently closed the door shut. Walking over to the sofa, the pianist took the singer's hands within his own, waiting for her to talk.

Blushing madly at their hand contact, Orihime took a deep breath, calming herself. When she was ready, she began to speak rapidly.

"Well, thesongmentalottomeanditwasa boutyou."

Blinking, Ichigo just stared at her, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"Come again?" He said, leaning forward so he could listen better.

Looking down at their conjoined hands, Orihime felt calmer. Glancing at Ichigo, she began again.

"The song…well, it was, it was about…"

Staring into his eyes, Orihime finally finished.

"It was about you."

It took Ichigo a minute to process what she just said. The song…it was about him. The song was about him! THE SONG WAS ABOUT HIM! He was having a tidal wave of emotions at Orihime's confession. So all those sideway glances, all that blushing at stuttering… it was because she had feelings for him.

Breaking the contact, Ichigo cast his eyes downward, feeling oddly ashamed. Out of all the men she had, crawling on their knees for her, why did she pick him?

"Why?" Ichigo said huskily, "Why me?"

Orihime actually giggled at this. That took Ichigo by surprise; then again, she was full of surprises.

"Oh Ichi-kun, like I said before, the song is about you!"

Squeezing his hand, Orihime gave him a small smile, and finished her statement.

"Your funny, yet you're so sweet. Your looks are laughable because you always have that scowl, and I really hope someone does take a picture of you."

Orihime laughed as she looked at Ichigo's expression, it was quite priceless. After calming down, she kept on.

"But best of all, you do something to me that _no one_ else has ever done before."

Pausing as if to add effect, she took her free hand and placed it over her heart.

"You make me smile with my heart."

Laughing at his shocked expression, Orihime leaned into him, wrapping her lithe arms around him. Ichigo was frozen solid for a second, but quickly responded to her hug. It made him ecstatic to know that she had the same feelings as he did. Speaking of which…

"Hime, I have something to tell you too."

Orihime lifted her head up, her eyes filled with curiosity. Ichigo felt his heart clamp up at the sheer cuteness, but he proceeded to tell her what was on his mind.

"I've had feelings for you since the first time I saw you preform here. It was _you_ that made me give up my gig at _Soul Society _and play here. Hell, the name _Halcyon Days _seemed familiar to me somehow."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo finally said the things he always wanted to say to her.

"Hime…I love you."

Now it was Orihime's turn to be rendered speechless. She couldn't _believe_ that he had the same feelings for her. It made her so unbelievably happy she couldn't control her actions.

In the spur of the moment, the singer kissed her pianist. And the pianist was stunned…so much so that he fainted.

Orihime didn't realize what she did until he hit the couch with a soft _plop_. Panicking, Orihime did everything in her power to wake him up. She was about to run out to get help when her boss suddenly opened the door.

The infamous Uruhara Kisuke, founder of the _Halcyon Days _club stared at his protégé over the top of his fan. Raising an eyebrow, he looked from his blushing singer and to his fainted pianist.

The flustered girl tried to explain, but she kept tripping over her own words. Finally, Uruhara simply closed his fan, and gently hit the girl in the forehead while saying,

"Now, Orihime-chan, you weren't too rough with the man I hope?"

And with that, Orihime promptly fainted.

Shaking his head, the owner of the club softly closed the door, hoping not to disturb the two, er, _fainters. _

Thinking to himself as he walked to his office, an interesting thought crossed Uruhara's mind. If the love potion he made was _that _good, maybe he could make that petite dancer Rukia fall in love with that red-head guitarist, Renji. Oh yes, that would be very interesting indeed. Smiling to himself, Uruhara Kisuke walked into his office, the door closing with a _click._

There was work to be done.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how didya like it? There's only one way i can know... review! :)**


End file.
